mylittleponyninjagofandomcom-20200215-history
The Overlord (TMLPNM)
The Overlord is an evil being and the main antagonist of The My Little Pony Ninjago Movie. History Role in the Film The Invasion The Overlord's invasion of Equestria begins during Canterlot's Friendship Festival, where Twilight Sparkle and her friends are preparing for a concert. The Overlord's henchmen, Pythor and General Cryptor, arrive ahead of him with the intention of capturing the four princesses for his upcoming arrival. During the ensuing chaos, Pythor tries to use obsidian orbs to petrify princesses Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight, but the Autobots and the Alicorns, their friends, and the Ninja manage to escape. The Overlord calls Pythor to learn of his progress, during which he assures him that if the four Alicorns are not captured and brought to him within three days, he will not fulfill his promise of resurrecting Pythor's ancestors. Stealing the Magic The Overlord later arrives in Canterlot, with Pythor having fulfilled his promise of successfully delivering the princesses. The Overlord uses the Staff of Sacanas to channel the magic of all four princesses, much to his glee. As he begins experimenting with his new abilities by rapidly accelerating the day and night cycle of the world, Pythor attempts to ask when he will resurrect his ancestors. The Overlord scoffs and betrays him, telling him that he has outlived his usefulness. He uses the staff to recreate the Great Devourer that begins to consume Canterlot, and prepares to kill Pythor and the now-powerless alicorn princesses. Defeat Just as he is about to kill Pythor, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight, Twilight's friends and the Ninja, who had successfully infiltrated the heavily guarded streets of Canterlot, launch themselves out of a massive cannon, ramming the Overlord out of the way and lodging the Staff of Sacanas into the mosiac above the throne room. The heroes fight against the raging winds of the hurricane and the falling debris of the collapsing throne room in an attempt to retrive the staff. Right behind them, the Overlord emerges from underneath some of the fallen rubble and desperately climbs in pursuit of the staff. He hurls himself at it just as Twilight grabs it, sending the alicorns, the staff, and himself through the window and out into the hurricane. Just when the heroes think the princesses are dead, they emerge from the eye of the storm with the staff, still alive, and uses it to end the chaos the Overlord began. As they and their friends embrace each other, the Overlord sneakingly climbs back up over the balcony and hurls an obsidian orb at them in a last attempt to retrieve the staff. Pythor, having had a change of heart after the Overlord's betrayal, jumps in the way and saves the heroes, turning himself and the Overlord to stone in the process. The Overlord's statue falls where two Nindroids catch it before it shatters. After that, Cryptor reverses the obsidian and the Overlord flees, vowing to return for revenge. Appearance ???? Trivia *The Overlord is very similar to Tirek and the Storm King in many ways. **All are power-hungry conquerers who despise ponies and friendship in general. **All once trusted a certain individual until they are betrayed by said individuals. (Tirek with Scorpan, Storm King with Strife, and the Overlord with Pythor) **All had the power to steal magic from others. (Tirek can absorb magic into himself while Storm King used the Staff of Sarcanas while the Overlord also used the Staff of Sacanas) **All seek to take the power of the Alicorn princesses to become all-powerful and succeeded. ***While Tirek is the first to steal the Alicorn magic and the Storm King is the second, the Overlord is the third. **All had convinced a powerful individual to be their ally by promising them something in return, but then betrayed them when they were no longer useful ***Lord Tirek convinced Discord to help him steal magic from Equestria by promising "freedom" from his friendship, but then stole his magic as well. ***The Storm King earned Tempest Shadow's loyalty by offering to use the Alicorn's magic to fix her horn, but broke his promise and attempted to kill Tempest. ***The Overlord betrayed Pythor once he outlived his usefulness. **All were annoyed by the existence of Princess Twilight and had to struggle with them. **In the end, all of them were defeated due to the interferance of the allies they betrayed.